<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarves by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020581">Scarves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie/Kevin (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2 class="title">
  <a href="https://nicorii.tumblr.com/post/165814581181/the-purple-scarf">The purple scarf</a>
</h2>

<p></p><div class="body-text">
  <p>¤forgot in I sent in a fanfic, so I’m I sent you one already…here is a second one¤</p>
  <p>Kevin fell first.</p>
  <p>It was easy to tell who would fall first. Jamie fell in love with garnet at first sight, but his true love was theatre, and he poured his heart into it,making himself stunning in a happy-go-lucky way. Who wouldn’t fall for the town star?</p>
  <p>Kevin sat in the audience as Jamie played Juliet in Shakespeare’s classic play,“romeo and Juliet”. Of course jamie wouls play Juliet, he fit the part perfectly. He was On stage with the small local town theatre, so it wasnt just him and Steven this time.</p>
  <p>Oh yeah, Steven. It was will fault.</p>
  <p>His and Connie’s fault.</p>
  <p>Stevonnie’s fault.</p>
  <p>He remembered how it happened. How Jamie turned from him to those two…two….</p>
  <p>Kids. Over Kevin. It was infuriating.</p>
  <p>____________________________________________</p>
  <p>Kevin has seen the second play Jamie ever did. He avoided the first one because it seemed dumb, to lame for Kevin,but he saw flyers for the second play all over town, and everyone talked about it. He figured he would go, and make fun of it. Teach them how to really act.</p>
  <p>He didnt expect for the actor in charge too be so adorable in a kitten costume.</p>
  <p>Jamie had written a play, and a lot of characters got ‘turned into animal’s as a plot point.</p>
  <p>Jamie had black sharpie on his nose, with whiskers on his cheeks. He wore a head band with brown fuzzy ears, a shade lighter than his own fluffy hair. The tail he had tied to the belt he wore matching amazingly.</p>
  <p>It was so adorable.</p>
  <p>Kevin actually enjoyed the play, but was more focused on the cat boy. Justin? Was that his name? Something like that. It didnt matter much to him anyways.</p>
  <p>When the play ended, Kevin went backstage to see Justin.maybe he could be entertaining for one person.</p>
  <p>Maybe he could dance.</p>
  <p>Kevin saw the boy with the fluffy brown hair and big nose. He still had the cat ears on and was finishing up some last minute stuff before he went to join the others for the after party. Kevin smirked and leaned on the wall with one hand, the other on his hip, a smug smile gracing his face.</p>
  <p>“Its Kevin time” he said, catching Justin’s attention. He looked back at Kevin.he smiled snd walked Over, just liked Kevin planned. They wouls talk, he would call him cute, they’d go do things Kevin wanted. Justin stood infront of Kevin. Here it came.</p>
  <p>“Hey baby, I’m Kevin.” He winked.</p>
  <p>Hi Kevin, I’m Jamie.“ Oh Jamie was his name. So much cuter than Justin. It suited him.“can you pleaze,not,lean on the set?”</p>
  <p>There it is,the-wait…what?</p>
  <p>He didn’t fall head over heels frpm him in a moments notice? He didn’t blush or stutter? Didnt even avoid eye contact in a nervous way?</p>
  <p>He just asked Kevin…to stop leaning on the stage equipment…</p>
  <p>He didn’t expect that.</p>
  <p>He got off and smirked as he took a step to Jamie. He could make it work, just had to play his cards right.</p>
  <p>“So Jamie.” He said as smoothly as he could,“ you act, but do you dance?” Kevin watched as jamie,looked at him, mouth slightly open, eyes wide and sparkling. This is what Kevin wanted. Kevin gets what he wants.</p>
  <p>“Youre perfect!” Jamie said suddenly. Kevin gave a knowing side smile, of course he was perfect, he was Kevin. “Can you be. The lead in my,next play?” Jamie said excitedly, hands balled infront od his chest in excitement.</p>
  <p>Wait</p>
  <p>What?</p>
  <p>“Hold up, you want kevin….to be in. A Play?” Jamie nods his head quickly, the cat ears falling off as he did.</p>
  <p>“Youre prefect for the role! You have the ‘uptight bad boy’ look going on, and the crowd will love you!” Kevin looked at the guy infront of him. The way he had his hands held in excitement. How his,knees were bent,like he was about to jump, how he looked at Kevin with chocolate brown eyes that sparkled under the stage lights. How he still hasnt picked the headband up off his nose.</p>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>Kevin won’t admit,it out loud</p>
  </blockquote>
  <p>But he couldnt tell Jamie no.</p>
  <p>He physically couldn’t.</p>
  <p>“ill see what it’s about. Id it isnt a waste of Kevin’s time,Kevin’ll do it.” He shrugged, Jamie quickly ran and grabbed a script, giving it to Kevin as he talks about the main,role of ‘chas’ ans Kevin swears this boy doesnt run out of breath.</p>
  <p>******</p>
  <p>The play was a romance. Who would have know Jamie was a sap. Despite how dumb it,looked, Kevin wanted to play it. It was about A stuck up. Boy named chas who fell in love with a stubborn commoner named leoki and he couldn’t have her so he wanted her. Kevin blinked.“his writing aint to bad if Kevin likes it. I bet he will be obsessed with me!” He grinned</p>
  <p>Kevin could not act.</p>
  <p>“Kevin…"Jamie held his head in his hands as he sighed.“we’ve been through this twenty times…and you aren’t any better…" </p>
  <p>Kevin glared st him."you wanted me in your stupid play!”</p>
  <p>Jamie sighwd and nods.“I know…I know….I…"he looked Kevin up and down."I can..work with this…how about you and I go out tomorrow to get to know each other so I can figure out how to teach you how to act.” Kevin looked st the shorter boy. He broke into a grin. So he wantsd s date.</p>
  <p>“Alright, thats cool.”</p>
  <p>*******</p>
  <p>Mail. He was helping jamie deliver mail,</p>
  <p>“I thought you worked in theatre?"Kevin carried jamies mail bag.</p>
  <p>"I do. But I was a mailman first and I dont really make that much just by performing…” Jamie slid a letter into a mail box.“but that’s the last one, now we can go on with our day.” Smiling, he took his bag from Kevin.</p>
  <p>“Yeah, its Kevin time” Kevin quickly lead jamie to his car</p>
  <p>Long story short, Kevin had to obey the speed limit or jamie starts crying in fear.</p>
  <p>Kevin drove around, nor really looking for anything, he just liked to drive. Jamie aeemes to love rhe veiw of the ocean the higher they were, and by the wns of it. They were as high as they could get above beach city.</p>
  <p>They spent the day just talking, Jamie about acting, ans,how one day he would be on movies, ans Kevin bragged about himself.</p>
  <p>Kevin soon was dropping jamie off at his apartment. Jamie stood at the car door as he got out grinning.“wait here.” He quickly went inside. Kevin waited, his car door still opened, until Jamie came out. He held out a piece of purple faded fabric. Kevin took it snd unfolded it. It was a scarf.</p>
  <p>“Its not much, and I just had it lying around, but I noticed you never go anywhere without a scarf. So i thought I’d give it to you as a thank you present for spending the day with me” jamie smiled a smile that could lighr up the entire world.</p>
  <p>And Kevin was gone just like that.</p>
  <p>Kevin quick threw the scarf onto the passenger seat and looked away from jamie,“yeah whatever. Ill see you at rehearsal tomorrow.” He waved and drove off once jamie,closed the door.</p>
  <p>Kevin practiced his lines all night.</p>
  <p>When Kevin went to reversal the next day, he wore the scarf Jamie gave him. This was a Kevin and jamie only’ day, because Kevin seriously needed the help. </p>
  <p>He just hoped he could act well enough to hide his new full blown crush on the boy.</p>
  <p>As Kevin walked to the stage, he saw Jamie holding a script and mumbling some lines to himself. The spot lights werent even on and Jamie was all Kevin could focus on. </p>
  <p>“Hey jamie.” Kevin stated walking up. Jamie shovwd rhe stack of papers ar Kevin grinning.</p>
  <p>“I rewrote some of the script to help you, I find it much more Kevin like now, and it makes chas stand our as a character even more. Want to try the new lines?” Jamie didnt miss a breath npr a breath as he excitedly talked to Kevin. His eyws looked at Kevin’s neck and he blinked. “You’re,wearing the scarf I gave you.” He geinnss happily.</p>
  <p>It was official, Kevin was,now,wearing that scarf everyday if it,made him smile like that.</p>
  <p>Kevin only nodded and read the new lines. He did like them a little better, and when he had a few memorized, his acting was better, at least Jamie said so.</p>
  <p>Kevin managed to get through the. Day without jamie finding out about his crush on him.</p>
  <p>Maybe he was a good actor after all.</p>
  <p>*******</p>
  <p>It was almost the night of the play, Kevin had all his lines and movements,memorized, and he realized quickly, that he didnt have just some silly crush on Jamie.</p>
  <p>No.</p>
  <p>Kevin was in love, completely and fully.</p>
  <p>And Jamie,was oblivious.</p>
  <p>Kevin would help Jamie with the mail some days, but he only managed to find,him during the last few streets of houses. He mostly just carried the bag for him. </p>
  <p>Kevin tried fo get jamie to,go to a rave, but instead they stayed inside watching movies which Kevin enjoyed more. If meant he had Jamie all to himself and only had to share with benefit,lumberjack for a few hours.</p>
  <p>Kevin always wore the scarf jamie gave him, and every time jamie saw it he seemed to light up.</p>
  <p>They were practicing a scene Kevin had a little trouble with still when they showed up. The two kids who ruined everything Kevin worked so hard for.</p>
  <p>“Jamie!” A small little boy voice called out, catching the thespains attention as he looked at the short, curly haired,boy and grinned.“hey Steven! Hi Connie!” He ran to the side of the stage, leaving Kevin at the side, just watching the conversation.</p>
  <p>“You guys coming to the play tomorrow?” Jamie,asked them excitedly.</p>
  <p>“i wouldnt miss it! You have the best plays Jamie!” Steven exclaimed. Connie nodded in agreement.</p>
  <p>“Yeah, the last one was so cute when everyone became an animal. I wonder what will happen in this one.”</p>
  <p>Jamie grinned.“you guys should meet the lead! He is really cool! Kevin come here and meet my friends!” Jamie called back to the boy who only glared at the two kids. They stole his spotlight. And,they were still obsessed with Kevin. Kevin walked ocee as he heard the two kids gasp and saw them glare.</p>
  <p>“Kevin…”</p>
  <p>Jamie was so, so oblivious.</p>
  <p>“Oh, you guys already know,each other?” He smiles that smile that kills Kevin every time. That was his,smile, the one jamie gives him for wearing his scarf, not just anyones,smile.</p>
  <p>“These kids are obsessed with me.” Kevin said as the two kids ingored him and told Jamie.</p>
  <p>“When connie and I fused the first time, he wouldnt leave us alone until we danced with him!”</p>
  <p>“And then we unfused and he freaked out cause we were kids! He was a real jerk!”</p>
  <p>“We raced him in a car he was mean and rude to everyone!”</p>
  <p>“He says we are obsessed with him but he didn’t even know what personal space is!”</p>
  <p>“Hey!,who said you were the victim here! You’re just obsessed with me! Dont deny it! I just wanted to dance then you got all crazy and tuened into two kids! Not my fault that you lost a race when I’m the best! Scram already, you ain’t welcome here!”</p>
  <p>“Yes they are."Jamie’s voice was hard and low, ans he stood looking at Kevin.</p>
  <p>"Kevin these are my friends…they mean a lot to me…and they are always welcomed here. Now…did you really mean all of that? You’ve been really nice to me, but that-”</p>
  <p>“So you’re taking their side of this?!” Kevin couldn’t believe it. He spent nearly every day with Jamie! He was the lead in his next play! He couldn’t be siding with two kids!“they are just obsessed kids!”</p>
  <p>“Kevin you are all my friends, I don’t want to take a side I,just want to know what-”</p>
  <p>“No!,I’m the lead in your play, you asked for me to be the lead! I help you with your mail and you should be siding with me!” Why was he yelling? This wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted jamie in his arms, not arguing with him.</p>
  <p>,Kevin I dont owe you anything! You didnt have to be the lead and you don’t have to help me with the mail, thats my job! I just wanted,to know the full story because youre all my friends and I wanted to keep it that way!“</p>
  <p>"I don’t want to be youe friend!” He wanted to be more. But jamie didn’t get that. Jamie looked at him hurt and looked down.</p>
  <p>“Oh.”</p>
  <p>Steven and Connie gasped and glared at Kevin like he killed jamie.</p>
  <p>Kevin couldn’t find his words. He couldn’t say them even id he found them, he wanted to be more than friends, didnt jamie get that? </p>
  <p>“Forget this, I’m outta here!” Ans Kevin jumped off the stage leaving. It was all those kids fault.</p>
  <p>Kevin didnt,show up,to the play.</p>
  <p>Jamie had been smart and, of course, has buck as his understudy, so the play still went on.</p>
  <p>________________</p>
  <p>Kevin sat in the last row of chairs by himself as jamie took a bow with the rest od the thespains. He played with the purple scarf on his neck. He,should be up there as romeo, not Some other guy he didnt know. They didn’t actually kiss, it was only a theatre kiss, were you kiss the peesons thumb instead, bur Kevin would have kissed him for real. He should be romeo.</p>
  <p>But it was all those kids fsult.</p>
  <p>They made Jamie take their side.</p>
  <p>Kevin wasn’t offered the lead role like last time, and didnt help jamie with the mail.</p>
  <p>But Kevin still wore his dumb scarf. </p>
  <p>And on stage, for a second Kevin saw jamie look at him.</p>
  <p>He saw he scarf Kevin was playing with around his neck</p>
  <p>Ans kevin saw Jamie give a smike</p>
  <p>His smile</p>
  <p>So he knew he saw the scarf.</p>
  <p>…</p>
  <p>Maybe he should apologize to the kids…</p>
  <p>It was still all their fault…but just….</p>
  <p>Maybe.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Odd. That is how Kevin would describe what he was looking at as. Odd. A gaint woman craved into the side of a cliff holding a house in its hands, and it sat next to the ocean.it was odd for sure. He knew jamie delivered the mail our here, but when Kevin helped, jamie ahd already delivered by then, so he didnt know until now were the kid lived.</p><p>Oh yeah, the kid. Steven was his name. He ruined everything Kevin worked for. Kevin grinded his teeth together and pulled at the purple acarf on his neck.</p><p>The scarf Jamie gave him the first day the hung out together.</p><p>Kevin took a breath and kept a hand on the scarf, it reminded him why he was here in the first place.</p><p>Kevin was here to apologize.</p><p>Its not like he did anything wrong. The kids tricked him when he only wanted to dance, and they became obsessed with him after he beat them in a car race, but they had to ruin everything. And if Kevin wanted jamie back….</p><p>He had to play like he was the one at fault.</p><p>“Forget it kev, jamie isn’t worth this….” He told himself as he walked closer to the building he saw the little girl -Connie was her name (and no he didnt stalk her…he just followed her when he happened to see her walking to the beach.he needed to apologize anyways so…not stalking) -walk in a few minutes ago, so he knew they were both there. </p><p>“He is just a drama queen, someone who is obsessed with you. You dont need him, he is not worth telling these brats sorry too..“Kevin muttered to himself as he climbed the stairs and stood at the screen door.</p><p>"Who are you kidding Kevin…jamie is worth everything…” He slowly knocked on the screen door. From his place on the deck, he could see. A kitchen, couch, a weird crystal pad, and stairs going up to what looked like a bed that the two kids sat on and watched tv. The curly hair boy yelled"coming!“ As he hopped onto the couch and ran to the door smiling.</p><p>He wasnt smiling when he saw who it was.</p><p>"Keviiiiiin…."he hissed at said boy.</p><p>"Hello to you too kid.” Kevin returned the greeting. Connie came down the stairs when she heard who it was. Glaring at the taller boy through the screen, she balled her fists and put them on her waist.“and what are YOU doing here?”</p><p>Kevin met her eyes with ease and crossed his arms.“look I came here to tell you two something. I rather not tell you but I have to.” The two kids shared s look them returned their gazes at Kevin.</p><p>“So…what do you need to tell us?” Steven asked. Kevin took in the breath and looked out to the ocean, thankful for the view into blue nothingness.</p><p>“I’m….sorry.”</p><p>Silence filled the air.</p><p>The screen door opened and Steven pointed to the couch.“you can take a seat,"  althought it sounded like a request, Kevin caught the undertone of a demand. He walked in and sat on the couch, watching the two stand on the other side of the low table, looking at him.</p><p>"Why are you apologizing now? And you’re apologizing to the wrong person.” Connie stated, Kevin watched as the two kids took hands,did a short dance, then glow.</p><p>Stevonnie stood in front of him.</p><p>“Alright….I’m listening…jerk.” Crossing her arms, she stared down Kevin with eyes he couldn’t meet this time.</p><p>“I said I’m sorry, alright? I…was a jerk like you said.” Kevin hated saying this, but he knew he had too. He remembered chas had lines like this, were he had to act out of character and sound like he meant every word. Maybe Jamie could have taught him some acting after all, now he just needs to use it.“I invaded your personal space at the rave” use words they said before, when they tattled to jamie,“ I wanted to dance but you didnt want to. I’m sorry. During the race I…got upset. And claimed you were wrong when I was in the wrong instead…so I’m..sorry. Can you er….forgive….me?” It physically pained him to say these words, it really did. He pulled at the purple around his neck. He would take any pain if it meant he could be with Jamie again.</p><p>“You think its over just like that? You made me really uncomfortable at that rave and you were a jerk to a lot of people in town at the race aswell. Why do you want to apologize now? After so long why now? It doesnt make sense…” Stevonnie had a softer tone now.</p><p>Kevin,sighed.“would you believe me if I told you?” He didn’t see any other choice but the truth, he really didn’t. He put his head back on the couch and put his hands on his face.“ The truth is, if I don’t apologize to you, ive lost the one person i care about more than myself.”</p><p>He was silently insulted by the gasp that followed.“you care about someone more then yourself?! I didnt think that was possible…” The disbelief was audible in Stevonnie’s voice. Kevin lifted his head to give a glare.</p><p>“Yes, it is possible, and I wouldnt apologize to you if I didnt have to, but it is the only way he will even talk to me agian."He stood up and pulled still his scarf. This was pointless, they wont forgive him and he will never get jamie back."forget it, im leaving.” Kevin walked past them to the door</p><p>“Ill forgive you.” Stevonnie said as he reached the door. Kevin froze in place at the surprise of those words.“if you do one thing…”</p><p>He should have seen the catch coming.</p><p>_______</p><p>“Couldnt I write, I dont know, cards saying I’m sorry’ instead?” Kevin questioned as Connie and Steven set up a microphone on the theatre stage.</p><p>“Nope!” Came the overjoyed relpy, followed by giggling. Kevin held a microphone as people began to take their seats in the foldable chairs. He saw a lot of familar faces, which is common in a small town,like beach city, but many were of people he was mean too. He saw the French fry guy who can’t dance, and the pizza twins. He saw sour cream, the one name he knew in the crowd and didn’t hate, and a guy named buck, who took his role of chas. The blonde donut girl and tall bean pole were sitting next to each other. He saw the mayor in a chair and remembered calling him washed up once. Kevin’s eyes scanned over the people until they rested on a fluffy haired mailman within the crowd. Kevin looked at Jamie’s confused face starring at him. He pulled at the scarf agian, it was slowly turning into a nervous habit. If he wanted jamie back, he had to do this.</p><p>One thing was for sure though…</p><p>These kids were evil.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen!” Steven announced, doing jazz hands.</p><p>“Kevin has something he wants to say to all of you! Without further a-due…” Connie jazz hands too.</p><p>“Kevin!” They jazz hands at Kevin before running off the stage..</p><p>Silence fell over the audience as Kevin stood there, just holding the microphone and pulling at his scarf. </p><p>He didnt want to do this, he hated this. Why should he have to do this to be forgiven? It was unfair to embarrass him like that…</p><p>But from the crowd, Kevin saw jamie give him a smile,,the smile jamie made when Kevin was nervous about his lines during rehearsal. A smile jamie had for Kevin that told him he would be ok, even if he messed up.</p><p>Kevin missed that smile almost as much as he missed Jamie’s smile when he saw Kevin wearing his scarf.</p><p>Yeah…Kevin had to do it.. It was for jamie after all.</p><p>“Hi I’m…im Kevin.” Wonderful opening, Oscar worthy, really.“ I know uh..dumb way to start.but uh..I’m uh…sorry? I guess? Look im still figuring out how to say this..I was a jerk to…well to everyone really…and honestly? I don’t care if I was a jerk, but I…I see now that if I’m not…less of a jerk…I don’t get the person i care about, ill always be second best…when I am the best.” What? Kevin is still Kevin, you think he isnt going to brag?“look what I’m saying is…I am sorry…for all the mean things I have said, and all the mean things I have done. I’m..working on being better….” Kevin,began to take off his hoodie.it was his favorite one. It was red and comfy, never too hot, never too cold when he wore it. Plus, it was very fashion forward.</p><p>“A few weeks ago…I was given this purple scarf…and I uh..I never gave a gift back in return for it…” Kevin saw Jamie’s look of surprise as he mentioned the scarf.“so uh..jamie if you..want it..uh..here?” Kevin held the hoodie out off the stage towards the silent crowd. He looked off to the side. Kevin didn’t see the movement nor hear the footsteps of someone coming near him. He didnt look over until he felt a pull on his hoodie. He turned and his eyes met Jamie’s. Jamie came up to get his hoodie. As Jamie’s pulled on the hoodie a bit, he gave Kevin a brand new smile.</p><p>“Thanks Kevin, I really like your hoodie.” Kevin gently let go of the red hoodie and watched jamie put it on. Kevin was bigger than Jamie, so the jacket was a little long, but Jamie was cute nonetheless. Kevin now understood why Jamie gave such a cute smile when he saw Kevin wesronf his scarf. It was sweet to see someone wearing something you gave them.</p><p>“I like you.” Kevin,said into the microphone.</p><p>Who would have knows it could get even more silent?</p><p>Buck slid sour cream a ten as Jamie looked up at Kevin.</p><p>“Oh I like you too.” Jamie smiled, being the oblivious,person he most likely isn’t.</p><p>“Jamie if you make me sing a love song from a musical to get you to understand that my ‘like’,for you is a. ‘love’ I will throw myself into the sun.”</p><p>The crowd broke into soft whispers as Jamie blushed. Steven ran over and took the microphone.</p><p>“Ok so uh..who all forgives Kevin?” Slowly, hands began to go up around the audience, followed by some small comments, of 'i will forgive him c u s see this is cute AF'  soon everyone had forgiven Kevin and Connie took the microphone.</p><p>“ok have a nice day! you can so leave now.”</p><p>Soon everyone had left and Kevin was left with Jamie.</p><p>“I apologized to everyone for you. Like you said, you dont owe me anything ,but I do love you.” Jamie was as red as stevens shirt.</p><p>“I…haven't thought about you like that..”</p><p>Kevin sat on the stage and shrugged. "it's fine, I figured you hadn’t, but now you can think about me and see if I’m the JD to your veronica.” He winked. Jamie blinked.</p><p>“Kevin, have you even seen heathers the musical?, Kevin shook his head.</p><p>Nah,just looked up some theatre couples and I figured it sounded romantic.”</p><p>“Yeah…we are going to my house to see exactly why they are not a good couple to try to copy.”</p><p>“Oh so I get a date already?” Its Kevin, if he doesn’t play cool, he will probably combust right now.</p><p>Jamie sputtered our a “t..that's not what this is" before turning to walk away. Kevin grabbed the hood and pulled Jamie back, placing a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>"Alright, alright, lets go watch heathers the musical.”</p><p>Jamie blushed all the way to his house as Kevin drove them there.</p><p>One thing was for sure, Jamie didn’t see this twist ending.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>